Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven working machine that has an engine for driving housed in an inside of an outer case.
Description of the Related Art
As an engine-driven working machine, there is known an engine-driven working machine that has an engine and a power generating unit integrally formed, has respective members supported by a frame via vibration isolating members, and is used in a state where the frame is directly placed on the ground (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-205690, for example.).
Since the engine-driven working machine is used in the state where the frame is directly placed on the ground, it is difficult to suppress vibration of the frame.
As the means for suppressing vibration of the frame, providing vibration isolating members on the bottom portion of the frame is conceivable. By placing the frame on the ground via the vibration isolating members, it becomes possible to suppress vibration of the frame (that is, the engine-driven working machine).
However, by providing the vibration isolating members on the bottom portion of the frame, the number of components increases, and there is a room for improvement from this point of view.